erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ötzi vs Elsa
Ötzi vs Elsa is the fifty-fourth battle of ERBParodies. It features the ancient frozen mummy Ötzi, going up against the deuteragonist of the Disney movie "Frozen", Queen Elsa. Cast Justin Buckner as Ötzi the Iceman (voice) KGBronies as Ötzi the IcemanÖtzi the Iceman (video) Miss4yo as Queen Elsa Mat4yo as Bear Grylls (cameo) Lyrics 'Ötzi:' Straight from the Similaun its the abominable Ötzi! Here to diss the deuteragonist of an overhyped movie! This aint Halloween nor Christmas, but here's a run for your money I've combined the two, you see, I'm an icecold mummy! Don’t mess with a Neanderthal! This here is your sequel and it won’t end happy after all! So gather your Anna, Hans, Kristoff, and a Sven! to watch me melt the ice witch of Hans Christian Andersen I’m a warrior, strong as the mountain I roadblock You’re a moody marshmallow as soft as Olaf I’m strapped with a longbow, so if you try to diss me There’ll only be 12 more whores left in Disney 'Elsa:' Chill, Bear Grylls, I'll show you a predator. Got a high temper, but too low of a temperature! So, pass the mic, or catch a blast of ice! Get lost on a hike? Get sacrificed! You wish to skirmish? you'll lose your epidermis, you mummy! 'cause I'll whip you worse than that worm in your tummy! Once Upon a Time, Scrooge McGruff lost his brush, And got stuck in a gully when the Queen lost her glove! 'Ötzi:' Its not called singing when you belt and scream you’re even more of a mistake than Adele Dazeem Quit your sellout schemes, think of what your fans would say to ya if they knew my country pities those in Scandanavia I’ll thaw your ass with a Copper Axe Lets watch you rap when your talking rocks are smashed While you’re painting your nails and you’re swinging your purse, I’m the pharaoh of the snow, do your worst and get cursed! For the First Time in Forever I’ll be the Freeze-er Your rhymes aren’t sick, you just have Frozen Fever! With hammering cold disses, I’m best in the game and your kingdom’s going south into incestuous reign You're a danger to yourself, so neglected, defected Cross my territory, you’re getting’ shipwrecked, kid So while I stay Frozen, your throne will grow rotten Time turned me Golden, and turned you forgotten 'Elsa:' The snow glows among the whitest of hues. For a Queen to fight would be strictly taboo. But when I'm through, you're gonna need a couple more tattoos! 'Cause I handcrafted the kingdom that killed you! Sheath your shaft and your ashy handles! or I'll turn 'Fritz' into Frozen fractals! Return to your minute museum and leave my palace or I'll have to re-shatter your phallus! I've been blessed with the power to freeze! you've only been blessed to eternally sneeze! I bet the Iceman once had rhymes much colder... but then you took an arrow in the shoulder! I’m not the good girl I used to know... And you’re no hero, no skin, just bones. To avoid a cliffhanger in Ötzalss snow ? Accept your fate and... Let It Go. Poll Who won? Ötzi Elsa Trivia * A sequel, which shows Queen Elsa rapping against Jack Frost, can be found on Mat4yo's youtube Channel. * This is the fourth battle to feature a female rapper. The others being Mother Nature vs Father Time, L vs Light and Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack. * This is the second male vs female battle. The first being Mother Nature vs Father Time. * This is the first battle to use royalty.